walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Wellington, Ohio
Wellington is a location that determinately appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two and Season Three. It is a safe camp and community inhabited by survivors in the zombie apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the outbreak, Wellington was a small village located in Lorain County, Ohio, just by the intersection of State Routes 18 and 58. It is also very close to, albeit not directly by the shores of Lake Erie. It has a generally cold climate, which temperature can get exceptionally low in winter. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "All That Remains" Wellington is first mentioned by Christa while tending a fire with Clementine in the forest. Two years after the events of "No Time Left", Wellington was decided as their next destination for safety, until they got ambushed by a group of bandits and ended up getting separated from each other. "A House Divided" Wellington is mentioned again by Kenny during a discussion with Clementine, Luke and Nick at the Moonstar Lodge. Same as Christa and Clementine, Kenny and his group also had the intention of moving on towards Wellington for the winter, because it is said to have fresh water, lots of land, and walkers move slower in the cold. "Amid The Ruins" Wellington gets another mention by Kenny, saying that it is the group's best bet and that it will be their next destination. "No Going Back" If Clementine chooses to spare Kenny and venture onward with him, the two of them successfully reach Wellington, where they are stopped by a woman named Edith at the gates. After Clementine surrenders their only weapon, they approach the gate and seek entry. Edith sadly informs them that the community was currently not accepting new members since it had become overpopulated with the influx of other survivors. She offers them a bag of supplies to help them along, but Kenny then begs her to let just Clementine and AJ inside, even offering to leave the supplies with them. Edith agrees to this after conferring with some other unseen inhabitants, and Clementine then has to choose whether to accept the offer or stay with Kenny. If she accepts, Kenny walks off with the supplies while Edith lets Clementine and AJ into the wall. If she decides to stay with Kenny, Edith gives them an extra bag and tells them to check back in a month or two for a chance to enter the community. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" If Clementine chose to stay in Wellington, she would later be found in her shelter with AJ, who is coloring on a piece of paper. Edith later appears and tells Clementine and Alvin Jr. to pack up their stuff and flee the compound as a hostile group were killing the people of Wellington because they didn't give them their supplies. While Clementine, Edith and Alvin Jr. are fleeing Wellington, one scavenger spots Edith and shoots her from a distance. Clementine is forced to take the baby and flee from the shooters rapidly approaching her. It's unknown what happens to the community if Clementine decides to leave with Kenny, though it's safe to assume it is attacked regardless. Inhabitants Survivors *Edith (Scout and Guard) *Frank (Guard) *Nancy (Guard) *Dan (Guard) *Deb (Guard) *A woman *Hundreds of unnamed survivors Determinately *Clementine (Huntress and Patroller) *Alvin Jr. Deaths *Edith - Shot in the head by an unnamed scavenger. (Determinant) *A woman - Shot by an unnamed scavenger. (Determinant) *Numerous counts of unnamed Wellington residents *Possibly numerous counts of scavengers Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"No Going Back" (Determinant) Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" (Flashback, Determinant) Trivia *Wellington is one of seven communities in the Video Game, the others being Crawford, Howe's Hardware, Monroe, Prescott, Richmond, and Ericson's Boarding School. **Out of all of them, Wellington is the only one whose appearance is determinant. **Also, Wellington is the only community where the leader is unknown. **Wellington, Prescott, Oceanside and the Boarding School are the only non-antagonistic communities. *Wellington is one of the two communities located in Ohio, the other being The Commonwealth. Gallery NGB Wellington Arrival.png NGB Far Enough.png NGB Drop Your Weapons.png NGB Welcome To Wellington.png NGB Door Open.png NGB Into Wellington.png Wellingtons3.png IMG 1958.JPG IMG 1930.PNG TTBPT1 AJ.jpg Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:Safe Zones Category:Wellington Category:Unknown Category:Determinant